


5 Times Steve Rogers Couldn't Use A Modern Kitchen

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 21st Century, I'll add more characters as this goes on, There may be stucky, blender, garbanzo beans, steve can't use a blender, tags may expand i'm not finished, the bananas are a travesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Steve had yet to get used to about the 21st century was the food. In the 40s, there were only a couple types of cereal, bread was homemade and definitely not pre sliced, and candy contained sugar instead of corn syrup. Even the bananas were different. Steve looked around him at the tower and saw his teammates order food made by someone else with flippant nonchalance. It made him uncomfortable. He had always made his own food with whatever ingredients Bucky could scrounge up with their meager savings. So, ever since he was de-iced, Steve went back to his old habits and made his own food. Unfortunately, the Stark Tower kitchen was not built for a man out of time with no idea how to use a blender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Steve Rogers Couldn't Use A Modern Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. Just a little thing I wrote in my notebook while on a plane to Mexico.

“All right, that’s it!” Tony spluttered with a mouth full of chunky hummus. “We are no longer letting Capsicle use this kitchen!” “Hey, the bread was good,” Steve argued defensively, patriotic apron covered in half-pulverized garbanzo beans. “Didn’t you spend an hour cleaning out the oven afterward?” a voice echoed from the air vents. “Oh, c’mon, Clint, you ate more of my cupcakes than everyone else combined. Besides, I can learn how to use this. I’m not going to depend on Chinese takeout for my diet,” Steve responded. Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. “Fine, but PUT THE LID ON THE BLENDER!” Steve nodded sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully continue this.


End file.
